Music to Sooth the Savage Soul
by Desenchanter
Summary: She's a blind beauty that can enchant an entire audience. He's a handsome hanyou that’s quite sure she doesn't know he even exists, though she constantly gives him private shows.


**Summary**: She's a blind beauty that can enchant an entire audience. He's a handsome hanyou that's quite sure she doesn't know he even exists, though she constantly gives him private shows.

**{.x.} M**_usic to_ **S**_ooth_ _the_ **S**_avage_ **S**_oul_** {.x.}**

It was bewitching the way she moved her bow so beautifully across her pristine and oh so precious cherry wood violin. Her mystical hazels closed as she swayed slightly with the melody that only she could create, her fingers fiddling with the strings all the while. The music… _her_ music was beyond words, to him. To him, it was the greatest pleasure he could get. To him, it was more than just art. To him, she was more than just a goddess that graced the chaos that happened to be the world he lived in. How could she be cut from the same clothe as all the other humans he chanced upon? How could _she_ be but a mortal? She seemed to be so much more, so mesmerizing.

Could she feel his longing, locked, liquid gold gaze upon her or was she truly oblivious to his existence? To the fact that he was always up in the sound box when she thought she had the grand room all to herself as she practiced to become perfect or fumbled through one of her new creations? Each mess up reminded him she _was_ human, that she wasn't really some goddess from the stars, and somehow that was comforting. It was a mistake the first time he walked in on one of her private practices, he was new back then and was trying to get acquainted with the equipment. Right away her music touched him where nothing else had. Sure, he had heard of darling, dainty, Higurashi Kagome but he had never been able to afford a ticket to her show nor had any inclination to do so. Classical music? Keh, as if he was interested in something so mundane.

But it wasn't mundane, it was… as if she shot an arrow through his chest to pin him to his new obsession. Her. It was weird, it was wrong, he knew it, to think of her alone, to play out scenes of what would happen if they ever crossed paths, to think of what life would be like if they could be together, or to sneak into the audio box every other day at five o'clock sharp. That's when the stage was always cleared of performers and she could be alone to see how the sound bounced around in the large chamber with hundreds of red covered seats, a diamond like chandelier, and balcony boxes for the truly rich.

Then, he'd have his own private show. Sometimes he'd play out the fantasy that show _knew_ he was there, that she played whatever she did for _him_, but reality would always set in after the music stopped… she still didn't know he existed and there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

The Higurashi family was both ancient and affluent, how could a lowly hanyou wiggle his way into one of their descendents good grace? Particularly one that was so… angelic. If she was just another girl in the streets he might bother to go up to her but chances were slim. Then again… he knew this, too, was wrong to think of but he could take advantage of her _dis_advantage.

His dreamy mistress had one true set-back that only seemed to enhance her charms, her music, her skills, her _everything_. The woman he doted over, the woman that could never be his, was blind. Truly, it was what made her so enduring; it was what made so many come to her shows. It was what always allowed her tours around the States and Europe to sell out. The Japanese beauty that could not see yet could play better than most of her predecessors. He could go up to her, he could pretend he wasn't what he was, and how would she know? If he told her he was a human, how'd she know the difference?

It would only be for a short while; it could only last so long before someone busted that bubble, but it would give him time with her he would never have had before.

Though, he could never do it. Never. He didn't have the confidence to pull that feat off, he didn't have the balls to go up and actually talk to her. It was enough almost to make him laugh at him, _him_, Toashi Inuyasha, a man that couldn't bite his tongue when it was important that he did, a man that could pick a fight with a horde of pissed off humans, a man that could be as stubborn as hell fire, couldn't go up and even say 'hello' to one lowly human?

But she wasn't that, she wasn't a _lowly_ human. To him, to so many, she was _so _much more. _To so many_ was the torturous truth that tore at him. She was forever everyone's to look at, to listen to, and to lust for. It wasn't just him; he couldn't imagine how many men wanted just what he did. Yet, what did he really want from her? He never fantasized about a night alone with her and what they'd do, no, she was far too pure to taint with such intentions…

"Kagome-chan!" always promptly stopped her fifteen 'til six so she could exited the stage—exited _his_ view—and return to wherever it is she went. Probably off stage to her friend that always called her off, probably to prepare for the show she'd perform that night, perhaps even to whoever owned her heart? He didn't know… he could only dream that it was to him.

The doors would open at six for the show, people would start to flood into the room to wait until seven when the first performer—the grandstanding pianist Sayako Sango. He'd leave the sound box for his friend Shimizu Miroku to take over. He never really wanted to watch her shows that she put on for a large audience, anyway, he was there for the other performances that came across Shikon Stage—the operas, ballets, or whatever else happened to be in Tokyo.

He'd be home to his shared apartment by six twenty at the latest every night she preformed to microwave something to eat and sit down to watch TV because… that was his dull life. His life that was filled with thoughts of only her.

**..{x.o.x.}..**

"My friend!" Miroku chuckled as he tore into their apartment, as always, his roommate was slouched lazily across the couch staring at the TV, "you will never believe what I have done!"

"Got a girl pregnant?" He guessed only to hear his friend gag at the very thought of fatherhood.

"No," he squealed as he closed the door and walked over to him, "I asked Sayako Sango out tonight--"

"Again?" Inuyasha inquired with a cocked brow as his golden gaze finally left the TV for Miroku, "I thought she told you she'd do more than just slap ya' if you kept it up."

"I'm persistent," his violet eyed friend bragged, "she said yes this time."

"Did she now?" he muttered suspiciously only to feel a swift whack on the head, "fine, fine, whatever, congrats."

"Mm-hm," Miroku nodded quickly before pushing Inuyasha's legs off the couch so he would have a spot to sit, "but I have even better news."

"Oh?" he sighed, whatever could be better than finally getting a date with the pianist he's been chasing for almost four months now just _couldn't_ be good.

"I have two tickets to a dinner party that will be held in the ballroom at Shikon," he grinned from ear to ear as he pulled them out of his purple vest's pocket.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll like that," he nodded, "but wouldn't she be invited to go anyway?"

"Yes, she gave these to me so I can use one to get in to see her," he nudged his friend in the shoulder, "and the other for you."

"I don't want to go," he growled quickly, somehow he knew he'd get dragged into this mess.

"I don't care," Miroku muttered, "you're going. _Besides_, Higurashi Kagome will be there. You've been fondling her with your eyes for how long now…?" he took a moment to muse that over, knowing full well that the deep throated growl he could hear from his hanyou friend was a sign that his teasing should stop but… how could he help himself? "Five or six months now, right?"

"I have not been fondling," he protested bitterly as he folded his arms and leaned back into the couch ever so tensely.

"Sure, sure, anyway, if you come I promise I'll introduce you to her."

"How the hell would you do that?" He snapped without really thinking, what he meant to say was he didn't care, that he hated those types of things, that she was just an overly privileged girl he hadn't any interest in yet…

"My dear Sango is best friends with her, I told her of your interest in Kagome and she said—"

"You did _what_?" Inuyasha snarled as he swiftly grasped Miroku's black shirt collar into his hands and yanked him to be face-to-face, "_why_ would you do that!?"

"I'm so sick of you just staring at the poor girl! The least you could do is say hello and get on friendly terms with her!"

"Bastard," he grunted as he pushed his friend away to leap to his feet and begin his storming steps toward his bedroom, "like hell I'm going!"

"I hate to resort to blackmail…" he murmured just loud enough that he was positive his friend's superior hearing could catch it. As he thought, Inuyasha's little silver dog ears twitched and he slowly turned to glare at him. "What might happen if I told Higurashi Kagome about your constant intrusions on her private sessions…?"

"I'll kill you," he warned and for an honest moment Miroku believed his raspy, rude, threat.

"No you won't," he retorted, trying to sound as sure of himself as possible, "and even if you do I am sure Sango will mention it to her—"

"You told her, too!?" Inuyasha shouted as he clenched his fists, "what the hell's wrong with you!?"

"I'm helping you!" Miroku protested, "it's time to move on in your life. You need to put the past behind you and go forth towards better things, like an ever so pretty blind girl!"

"I'm gonna kill you," Inuyasha scowled again and this time his friend truly believed the threat, so much so that he leaped off the couch when his hanyou roommate jumped towards him and ran to his room to barricade himself.

Move on… Moving on was easier said than done. His past was far different than his friend's. It was easy to enroll in a monastery and become a monk then decided that the temptation of sex was just far too grand, drop the act, and become a sound technician. Anyone could do that, so how could Miroku even think he understood? He grew up without a father and a mother that was constantly ridiculed for having a hanyou for a child. He grew up watching his mother cry each night… but it wasn't that which his friend was referring to, they both knew it.

Hayashi Kikyou, his only girlfriend. His light, his beautiful bride-to-be and celebrated future. She started to make everything OK, she started to heal the wounds that were so deeply sown into his soul but she hadn't the chance to finish the job… life tore them apart, rather, death. She was only eighteen when a car cut her life short. They had only decided to get married, to start a family together, to mange somehow to have a good life together when the drunken fool ran her down.

It's been ten years since then and he wouldn't really say that he's stuck on her… not anymore. Not since he heard Kagome's music, not since his thoughts of what could-have-been were replaced with what could-still-be if only they lived in a different world. Really, what did Miroku think would happen? That suddenly it would be socially acceptable to be a hanyou? That the fact that the Higurashis were a family that happened to be in a class all its own wouldn't hinder anything from forming between the two?

Honestly, what did the nimrod think would happen when he dragged him to the dinner party in a tux that he owned just in case he _had_ to go to one of these things? It was highly recommended after Miroku got him his job that he make sure he owned a fine wardrobe, just in case they held an event and needed him to go. He hated the idea of it; he liked to be a sound tech because he sat behind a highly tinted glass far away from everyone else. He didn't have to bother with the world and the world didn't have to bother with him.

Still… he ended up at the party, groaning and moaning about how much he did _not_ want to be there the entire time he was dragged about, until finally Miroku found his date. If the two would have only wondered off alone together than Inuyasha could have made his escape without either being the wiser but _no_, Miroku had to introduce the two.

"Sango, this is my friend Inuyasha," Miroku began with the broadest of smiles as he placed a hand on his date's curvy waist, "and Inuyasha this is Sango."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sango assured of a smile all her own.

"Yeah, you too," Inuyasha muttered back, not even trying to muster up a grin of any sort.

"He's not very sociable," Miroku sighed.

"I can tell," Sango whispered, "oh, Kagome-chan! Come here!"

That caught his attention for two reason, one was self evident _Kagome_, his dream girl, was apparently coming over and the other was the way Sango said her name. It was just like the shout he heard each day that signaled to Kagome it was time for her to stop her practicing and head off stage to do whatever it is she did before a show.

"Hello, Sango-chan," Kagome replied as she made her way over. The way her teal dress hung off of her skin so divinely, how her ebony waves were for once let loose, how her grayish hazel eyes glimmered, and the shimmering jewelry she showed all… struck him, deeply, he couldn't help but leave his mouth ajar some.

She was even prettier up close and personal.

How was it that she didn't need a stick to make her way through the crowd? Or a seeing-eye dog? Or anything of the sort? He couldn't help but wonder as she gave her friend a quick hug.

"Kagome-chan, you know Miroku," she nodded towards her date, "and this is his friend Inuyasha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with the sweetest smile that made the hanyou's heart melt right inside his chest.

"We'll be off then, it's nice to meet you," Miroku declared before he tugged Sango away with the most mischievous smile upon his lips.

How? How could they do that? How could they leave him _alone_ with her? What was he supposed to say? Could he just sneak away without her noticing? Wouldn't that kind of be an asshole move?

Gods, this wasn't fair.

"I know you, don't I?" Kagome inquired as she turned to face Inuyasha alone.

He shook his head, not yet able to find his voice. Wait, was he that stupid? Of course she couldn't see that gesture, so somehow he managed a weak, "no."

"Are you sure?" She kept up as she took a step closer to him, he meant to take one away but… her scent filled his scenes instead. He had caught it a few times when he was in the sound box spying on her but he had never had the pleasure of being so closed to her… he closed his own eyes as he took a deep breath. It was like peaches and calla lilies all mixed into one. How… brilliant.

"I'm quite sure I know you," she stated again, snapping him from his daydream.

"We've never met," he grunted unintentionally.

"I didn't ask if we had met," she reminded him as she grabbed his tux jacket; he felt his heart speed up. She was blind so did that mean her scenes were heightened, too? Did that mean she could hear the way his chest bound as if it was about to burst? He hoped not.

"Then… I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"I know your aura from somewhere," she mused as her finger tips slid up his jacket, to his bare neck. He couldn't help but lean into her touch, her skin was softer than he had imagined.

He swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat, "a… aura?"

"I'm not as blind as everyone thinks I am," she whispered as if it was a grand secret, "did you know that?"

"No…" he murmured, letting his gaze flicker around the room to anyone _but_ the fair maiden before him. It was just too… nerving, he couldn't look at her so_ close_. His heart was just going bump-bump far too much, his breath quickened, but he couldn't stop any of that.

"I know," she gasped, giddily, before she cupped his face, turning his head so their eyes could lock. Would that even matter? She couldn't look into his eyes… she couldn't know he was a hanyou—right? He could play it off as if he was a mortal, like he had always intended to do if he ever actually spoke to her. Yeah, he'd do that, so he finally let out the breath he wasn't sure he was holding.

He'd do that and everything would be fine… for one night, at least. And that's really all he could ask for, one night of mingling around a stupid dinner party with the woman he watched on a daily basis with utter bliss.

"Your aura… is the one from the heavens."

That stopped everything for a second before he cocked a brow, "what?"

"Sorry," she laughed lightly as she kept her hands to herself—much to his dismay, he liked the feeling of her warm touch against his cheeks. "I mean, you are the guy that's always in the sound box when I'm practicing, right?"

Instantly, his lips pressed together so much that they almost went white. She was smiling and seemingly in good cheer so what…? Did that mean it was alright?

"You are very loyal to your job, aren't you?" She questioned with a tilt of her head, "preparing the audio for the show so faithfully each day."

Right… that's what he was up to… sure, "um, yeah…"

"Inuyasha is a very peculiar name," she mused as she tapped her fingertip lightly against her lips, the lips he fantasized about pressing to his, "Miroku-san says you are a hanyou, I assume you are half dog-demon?"

Damn… there went that plan; he glanced away with a mild sigh, "yeah," damn Miroku and his big mouth.

"Um," she dragged out in a hum, "do you… have dog ears or a tail by chance…?"

Great, great, just fucking _fantastic_, the woman he'd been idolizing for months was now mocking him for what he couldn't help. Just. Like. Everyone. Else. Yet… that didn't stop his heart from throbbing for her, it just brought a pang of pain with each of the beats.

"Is that rude of me to ask?" She pondered as she brushed a strand of her ebony waves behind her ear.

He didn't know, "I don't got a tail," he gripped bitterly as he folded his arms tightly, which was almost a little hard to do with how close they were to each other.

"But you have the ears?" She awed as she reached her hands back up to his cheek, freezing him in his place as her smooth little fingers glided up the side of his cheeks until they began to fiddle with his hair. He closed his eyes and leaned more towards her. Then she found his tent-like-fuzzy-ears and he shivered when she rubbed them, "you're aura's changing," she whispered, "it's tainted with… naughty intentions."

"You…" he whispered before he finally found the will power to pull away from her touch, against every bit of his body's desire, "shouldn't do that."

"I really like your aura," she swiftly stated to catch his attention, she even held out a hand to him, "it makes me happy to know your there when I am practicing. You were there the last three days, right? While I was fumbling through that new song?"

He felt his words get caught in his throat before he cleared it with a couch, "yes, I guess."

"I don't like dinner parties," she wiggled her fingers, "would you like to go to the stage with me? It's closed but I have keys to get in, we'll be alone. I can even get my violin."

"Wh… why?" He couldn't help but let a series of ideas play out in his head, some good, _very_ good, others bad… very bad. After all, he could recall a time or two in high school—before Kikyou came his way—that a pretty girl would invite him somewhere and… well, that pretty girl wouldn't be there but a squad of bastards.

He still felt the surge of anger flash over him at the thought of those… marred memories.

"I think I've finally perfected the song, will you be the first to hear it?"

How could he say no?

**..{x.o.x.}..**

Simply said, it was beautiful. Her melody was tender and deliberate at first, like a flower swaying in the gentle breeze. Gradually she picked up her pace here and there, as if that once mild breeze hid a hurricane, only to slow it down when the stem of the flower was just about to break. It was enchanting, the way the music seemed to flutter off of the friction between her bow and string and around the empty, dark, room like butterflies in search of the flowers. The way she glowed in the few lights they had turned on.

She was telling the truth, they actually left the dinner party, grabbed her violin case she just so happened to have kept in her dressing room, and then went to the stage. Without warning she started to play the song that was faintly familiar to him, the one he had been hearing versions of throughout the past three sessions. Before it seemed right, though, she stopped abruptly and lowered her violin with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" he inquired.

"I've got that much of the song done… but I don't know how to end it yet," she whined sweetly, "what do you think?"

"I'm not a musician," he muttered back as he stiffened while she walked over to sit down next to him on the finely polished stage.

"I guess that's true but you've sat through countless performances here, right? So you have to have some idea of what good music is," she mused before she lied down all the way to let her ebony waves frame her face and rested her violin upon her stomach.

"Your stuff's good," he stated mindlessly as he propped himself up with his arms so he could lean back some, she couldn't tell he was staring shamelessly at her since she was blind, right? He hadn't anything to worry about.

Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep before actually getting dressed to go to the silly dinner party with his perverted roommate and just fantasized that this was occurring? How could it be real? She was a Higurashi, he was a hanyou, she was famous, he was a commoner, and yet… she was so _open_. It wasn't how he had every really pictured talking to her, of course, in his daydreams he was usually wooing her with something he'd never really say. Honestly, he hadn't ever thought of how she'd be like, only what he'd pretend to be when he spoke to her. She was always just… too high for him to even grasp, let alone think of how she would act. After all, how was a boy with demon blood supposed to know what a celestial being would act like?

Yet, she was absolutely straightforward and shameless. She didn't seem to flitter what she wanted to say, she simply said it, and didn't even show any regret for whatever it might be.

It was enchanting, far more than he had thought.

"I'm glad," she smiled brightly up to him as she shut her eyes, "I wanted you to like my 'stuff', as you say."

"Yeah…?" He couldn't seem to think of anything more to say, really, it was awfully pathetic. He had a thousand scenarios worked out in his head of what to say and how to act yet now that she was really in front of him he couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Yep," she chimed, "I've always imagined what it'd be like if we actually talked, Yasha-san. You're always up there," she lifted her hand to point towards the sound box, "so far away but I can always feel your aura close. I usually hate it when people intrude on me while I'm practicing. I was such a brat when I was a child to my grandpa whenever he'd do it," she giggled lightly, winning another series of quick thuds from within his chest, "but I didn't mind you being there. I really like you aura, so I decided I'd like you as a person. I didn't think you'd be so quiet, for some reason. I kinda imagined you being a loud mouth or something."

He felt a cringe course through him as she hit bull's-eye right on.

"Is that weird? For me to have done that?" she questioned as she opened her eyes and cocked her head towards him. "Do you think I'm strange?"

"No…"

"Good," she only paused a moment before she demanded, "I've told you a lot about me already, Yasha-san, I think it's only fair that you tell me something about you. You're a hanyou, half-dog demon, you are unfortunate enough to have Miroku-san as a roommate, and you are a sound tech here. That's all I know about you."

"Unfortunate…?" he lingered on for a moment; she _did_ know it was _Inu_yasha, right? Or had she forgotten his proper name already…? How depressing. "Miroku's never…?"

"Let his cursed hand wonder?" Kagome guessed before she sighed, "once, but then he found out I was blind and beside himself with guilt. It was actually pretty funny, but I didn't tell him that so he still feels really bad about it. It's an amusing game Sango-chan and I like to play, we remind him of it and he'll do pretty much any we ask of him."

"That pervert!" He growled, "I'll kill him!"

"You are protective," she hummed, "I can tell from how your aura flows."

"So you _really_ can see auras and stuff?"

"Yeah, but enough about me, I want to know about you," she pouted as she placed her precious violin onto the floor and pushed herself off the ground just enough to be half-sitting, half-lying still.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask, "why are you so curious?" Since when did _he_ matter?

"Well…" she mumbled with a tilt of her head, "you are always around but not, at the same time. I always feel you there but I've never been able to talk to you. I've been imaging conversations between us every now and then… I want to know if I got anything right. Thus far, I'm fairly wrong, which is a bit of a downer. I am usually very good about predicting people's personalities from looking at their aura and I was pretty certain I knew yours well…"

He pressed his lips together as he let his gaze hovered over her a few times, "tell me what you think you know, and I'll correct you on what you got wrong."

"Fine," she sighed before she lied down all the way once more to rest her hands upon her flat stomach, "I thought you'd be a loud mouth, your aura just screams noisy."

He winced silently at that, "yeah, well… you got that part right for the most part."

"What?" She awed, "but you are so quiet! Are you just this way with new people?"

Nope, usually he said whatever he wanted without thinking twice but with _her_ it was different, did he dare confess that? "Something like that."

She pouted briefly before continuing on, "you are short tempered, your aura has a lot of red hues to it."

"That's what everyone tells me," he muttered.

"You are kind of…" her words got smaller and smaller until she couldn't find the volume needed to say another. Slowly she propped herself up once more on an arm and lifted her other hand to cup his cheek gently, he froze instantly. "I get the feeling you are kind of miserable, Yasha-san."

Again, that wasn't his name but it didn't faze him. She was so _close_, her scent ensnared his sense of smell, her adorable features were all his eyes could focus on, and her proximity caused his heart to speed up. Could she hear that?

"It makes me sad… it's always there, just a tinge, but it's _there_. I catch myself thinking about it a lot, I feel like I should make it go away… why are you depressed, Yasha-san?"

She could make it go away, with ease, just lean a little closer and all would be fine. That tinge would go away but he couldn't make that space vanish no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yasha-san?" she coaxed.

That's right, she was talking, he had to think for a bit to try and recall what she had said. "That… you're wrong about," he assured weakly.

"I don't think so," she countered as her fingers slid down his cheek until even the warmth of her touch was gone.

"You are," he stated again. _That_ he wouldn't admit to.

"Am I?" She frowned, though her tone betrayed her, "if you say so."

"I do," he kept up as she found a way to her feet once more and picked up her violin along the way.

No, he didn't want her to leave… but did she honestly need to know about that? It wasn't long enough; he wanted to spend more time with her, after all, wasn't this the only time he'd actually be graced with her presences? "Wait, don't go…"

"I'm not," she chimed as she took her usual post on the stage and lifted her violin up to her chin and tilted her head to pin it to her shoulder. "Do you know where I received inspiration for this song?"

"No."

"Your aura," she whispered before she started from the beginning again.

_His_ aura? Him? _He_ affected her enough to do that? Well, it wasn't him, it was just a part of him that fascinated her but that was enough to make glee flickered through him as he listened to her temperate yet potent song, again, though, she stopped abruptly and sighed.

"I can't figure out how to end it," she whined as she pried her violin away, "it's impossible."

"I…" he muttered as he glanced away, "don't have any business in the sound box while you are practicing."

"What?"

"I don't have any reason to be there… expect for the first time, I was new and getting acquainted with the equipment and I heard your music. I've never been into classic stuff so I didn't think much about it until… I couldn't avoid listening. Then… I don't know, I just couldn't help but keep coming back to listen."

He didn't know why he confessed that and he wasn't surprised by the blank look she gave him as she walked over to him once more. Would she be mad or appalled? Would she feel her privacy was violated? Would she slap him? Was that why she knelt down beside him and set her violin down.

"Why?" She indifferently inquired.

"It… to hear your music, it made me feel better, I guess," he mumbled as her eyes lingered on her absent expression.

"Because you _are_ kinda miserable?"

"Fine…" he muttered as he glanced away, "that's _kinda_ true."

A smile shifted across her lips before she lifted her fingers to his neck, up her chin, and to his lips. It gained his attention fully and hitched his breath deep within his throat.

"Does your heart always beat so fast or is it just me?" She teased tenderly. That he couldn't find an answer for… so she just brushed her fingers aside and replaced them with her lips.

"I think it's me," she whispered once she pulled away.

"Y-yeah…" why did just a kiss stutter his words like that? It was completely innocent, just skin to skin, nothing deep, but it was enough to rattle him.

"Yasha-san—"

"It's Inuyasha," he carelessly corrected.

"I know," she giggled, "is it OK if I call you just Yasha?"

No suffix? Not that anyone really ever bothered to show such respect to him before but, "yeah, sure."

"Good," before he could lean to close the thin space between them, she was up with her violin in hand.

"I think I know how to end the song," she sang sweetly before she placed the bow back to the string.

The mixed melody of somber to vivid bouts lasted longer than each time before, and just like all them she had him enticed with each new glide of her bow across the string, which each dance her fingers followed along the neck of her charming instrument. Everything picked up, her fingers were in a frenzy, her jabs back and forth hastened and the sounds swirled about as if a tornado had formed until it transitioned into just the opposite, long, careful, swings back and forth, slow, delicate touches as everything settled down.

"Do you like it?" She inquired with a smile as she let her instrument hang by her side.

"Yes, it's… great."

"Good, then I'll name it Yasha no Enka, you are the inspiration of it all, after all."

He formed his mouth a few times to question that but each time it just went to its former agape post.

"No need to thank me," she assured with a small laugh before she walked back over and knelt down beside him, placing her violin tenderly upon the ground in the processes before she let her fingers fiddle up his sleeve so she could find his face to cup it, "from now on you can sit down here in the nice chairs while I practice instead of being so far away in the sound box. I know I'd prefer it."

He would, too, but, "you're a Higurashi… I'm a…" but then her lips pressed to his once more and she had him lost in bliss as his eyes slowly shut to savor the all too short moment.

"My family is not as strict as everyone thinks we are," she whispered, "as long as I play the violin my grandfather doesn't much care what I do and my mother trusts my judgment. So, what do you say, Yasha? Will you sit down by me while I practice or will you return to the sound box on Monday?"

His barely opened gaze gradually, carefully, moved over her. She seemed pleasantly serious, so… "sure."

"For a loud mouth you are a man of few words," she sighed, "we'll have to change that, agreed?"

"Maybe you just talk too much," he jabbed back only to coax a giggle from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Perhaps that's true, but one of us will have to do the talking in this relationship, might as well be me."

_Relationship_... that word chimed about his mind quite a few times before a smile took form on his lips, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

**A/N:** Yasha no Enka essentially means Yasha's Ballad, it sounds better in Japanese than English, to me. I've got a few one-shots that I work on from time to time when I haven't any inspiration for my current stories. I just finished this one so I decided to post. It's pretty much just fluff, I didn't feel like writing a lemon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review :)


End file.
